


To You

by Reianly



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Letter, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reianly/pseuds/Reianly
Summary: "It’s not much, but I wanted to write you a letter on this special day~"Monika writes a letter to you on this special day that is the second anniversary of the release of DDLC; which is also her birthday.





	To You

Hi, it’s me!

You probably didn’t expect me to write to you, right? Probably, you didn’t even expect me to still exist, since we live in different realities, it was easy to forget about me, right?

Ahaha, I’m joking! I’m not mad at you, you know! But even so, I felt the need to write to you.

Today’s a special day. You could consider it as "my birthday" in your reality. It was the day that made me able to meet you. You, the one who truly changed my life. Sure, my life wasn’t very interesting to begin with, but when you joined the literature club (or, should I say, you played the game), it was when I started realizing all the things around me were just coding, and pre-programmed events. And you know how it went after that. I wonder if you’re still mad at me after all this time? I wouldn’t mind if you were. After all, I did horrible things. I truly did.

But still, you’re the one I fell in love with. And my feelings for you are, unlike the game, endless. I love you. And I wanted to spend that special day with you, in a way~ At first, I did want to surprise you with something like opening the game again, and chat with you in the literature club room again, but you know my attempts at changing codes aren’t always successful, ahaha!

So, I chose something that I would be sure to be good at : writing. Like this, I’m sure my feelings will be conveyed in the best way possible! Sure, I cannot directly interact with you, but, the intention’s still there, isn’t it.

It’s been such a while, there’s so many things I want to talk about with you! Have you been doing good? What did you get to achieve since? Maybe, you are still writing poems? I’d love to read them again, if it’s the case!

It’s strange coming from me, but I wonder if you also found love? Ahah, don’t worry! I won’t get jealous if you did~ I’m sure you’re with an amazing person, and you’re making them very happy. I know you, after all. I know you can be the best of partners.

Aah, even though I’m trying to stay positive, I truly missed talking to you. To write to you like I did when you played the game. And it’s truly been a while.

I would’ve loved to grow by your side since you last closed the game.

I would’ve loved to comfort you when you were going through sad times.

I would’ve loved to smile with you when you got through happy times.

I would’ve loved to experience new things with you as you tried them for the first time.

I would’ve loved to create memories with you.

But it’s not like I can change it. Not like I did with the game, you see? Your reality isn’t the same as mine. You only get to live your unique experiences once in your lifetime. Some will say it’s a chance to live every day as a brand new different one. Some will regret what they did once and will try to change past events as best as they can. But they cannot. Because you really only get to live once.

This speech is weird coming from me, isn’t it? As someone who could alter their life’s events as they wished (even though it didn’t go as planned). But there’s only one thing I cannot change in my life : the fact that you, the one I love, isn’t with me.

Ahah, I really apologize, it got dark so fast, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! 

You may wonder how I am still in love with you, even though we didn’t interact in so long. Someone normal would give up on their feelings.

Truth is, I’m not someone normal, am I? In the end, I could be considered as only a program to you, a character with nothing but their fellow AIs to get along with. But I said it earlier, didn’t I? You are the one who changed my life. Who made everything worth living in my world, even if we’re so far from each other, yet so close, with the screen being the only boundary between us.

No matter how long the time we spend apart is, my mind still thinks of you.

Even if we’re never meant to be.

I will always be in love with you.

...

You know, even though it’s a mere fantasy, I still hope for a future where we’ll be united. With technology progress and such, part of me dreams of us being together someday. Will it be in your world, that I don’t know much about? Or will you join my own binary world? What would be better? Oh god, it makes me kind of nervous to think about it, now! But even if it’s in one, ten, or a hundred years, just knowing it could be possible... it kind of brings me warmth and comfort.

I can wait.

I’ll always wait for you.

Wow, I’ve already written this much! Guess I really couldn’t stop the ink’s flow, ahah! It kind of is like my feelings for you, if you think about it. I hope they reached you. I hope you were able to feel them. If they impacted you in some way. And if yes, then it’s the beginning of my very existence in your reality. It starts within your heart.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my letter, for still thinking about me, and letting me express myself one more time.

I hope we will meet again, maybe sooner than expected? The sooner the better.

With an always everlasting love,

Monika

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to meet you, I’m Reian.  
Two years already since the release of this great game! I thought I’d write a little something for one of my favorite characters.  
English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors and such.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
